Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles
by laynad3
Summary: Cosas y situaciones suceden, el que sean benéficas o una maldición dependen de la suerte. ¿Hasta que punto podrían volverse en su contra? A veces es mejor guardar silencio y esperar la reacción en cadena. Parejas varias. Yaoi y no yaoi. CAP 09.
1. Barman

**+ Atrevimiento+**

**.**

**Escena 01: Barman**

**.**

**.**

Hola de nuevo, me presento por esta sección estrenando una nueva idea. Se me ocurrió ante el evidente gusto de mi anterior historia, así que bienvenidos sean. Serán cortas y conclusas y tratará sobre diferentes cosas y también tengo pensado que sea sobre diversas parejas.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Teito x Frau

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.  
**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ninguna había osado caer en su inventado discurso sobre el amor y el romance, no hasta ese momento, en el cual una alcoholizada mujer le había sonreído pícaramente en respuesta a la indecente propuesta susurrada en su oído por el atractivo hombre rubio que la atendía detrás de la barra. La conversación claramente estaba pasando a otro nivel, una que Teito no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba acompañando al obispo.

Y eso lo _**molestó**_.

Evadiendo las diversas figuras que permanecían de pie y unas cuantas mesas llenas de clientes de aquella bulliciosa taberna, dejó a un lado la charola de metal y se encaminó hacia la voluptuosa mujer que aguardaba en la barra mientras el ojiazul atendía a un insistente borracho que discutía sobre el tamaño de su bebida.

Esa era su _**oportunidad**._

-¿Desea algo más? –preguntó gentilmente con un tono inocente y una sonrisa amable, aunque con una idea perversa en mente.

La mujer tardó en responder unos segundos mientras posaba su ojos en el. Pareció detallarlo unos instantes hasta que al final le contestó. –No querido, muchas gracias ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí

-¿No eres muy joven para estar involucrado en este tipo de negocio?

Bien, por lo menos el obispo había seleccionado a una mujer con algo de principios morales y eso le hizo sentirse culpable unos segundos. ¿Qué debía responder?

-Mi padre requiere mi ayuda, la familia esta algo necesitada en estos días…-finalizó poco convencido. Meditó seriamente y luego antes de poder cambiar de táctica, ella continuó -¿Esta aquí? –le miró severamente aún a pesar de su estado, realmente estaba molesta.

Por una fracción de segundos analizó las consecuencias de su posible respuesta. –Quiero saberlo, chico…-insistió.

_**Bingo**_.

-Por supuesto, es el barman, creo que ya lo conoció. –una sonrisa oscura surcó su rostro, aunque la mujer lo ignoró al estar más ocupada surcando a grandes zancadas la distancia al otro extremo de la barra hasta alcanzarlo. Teito observó la escena con diversión.

Nadie se metía con él y _**su**_ obispo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?


	2. Entrometido

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

**.**

**Escena 02: **Entrometido

**.**

**Raiting:** T

**Pairing:** Hyuuga y Ayanami

**Advertencias:** Shounen-ai implícito.

**Agradecimientos:** gracias por leer! (**miavid y lovefrau**) Una pareja diferente, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró fastidiado sin despegar la vista del paisaje monótono de la ciudad del imperio. Su oficina, ubicada en lo más alto del edifico militar brindaba una gran panorámica de todo el territorio, a través de donde se extendían una infinidad de edificios y rascacielos en medio de la árida tierra, todo encerrado en una cúpula protectora agua marina.

No se movió de su enorme sillón a pesar de su mortal aburrimiento. Esperaría las horas que fueran necesarias hasta que alguno de sus hombres le informara acerca de alguna noticia interesante. Tomó el abre sobres entre sus manos jugueteando con el sin un aparente fin.

Uno y dos toques le interrumpieron. Ni se inmutó, y eso no pareció intimidar a la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Aya-tan! –Llamó el espadachín con entusiasmo ingresando al lujoso reciento –_sin ser invitado_- y cerrando la enorme puerta de roble detrás de él.

Un tic apareció en su ojo haciéndole saltar descontroladamente.

_Tenía que ser precisamente él, entre todos sus soldados._

-¿Qué quieres? –demandó con un tono lo suficiente frió para hacerle entender que no estaba de genio para alguna de sus bromas, y menos para sus insinuaciones ridículas.

-Mou, ¿Por qué eres tan frío? Somos grandes amigos. Así no se tratan a las personas, Aya-tan. –respondió a la provocación sonriente con un brillo malicioso en la mirada oculta tras sus oscuros lentes. Posó sus dos manos en el escritorio apoyando el peso de su cuerpo e inclinándose lo suficiente para acercarse al otro.

-Y bien, ¿Estás ocupado?

El peliazul lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de juguetear con el instrumento filoso entre sus dedos.

-No recuerdo haberte llamado

-Bueno, vine por cuenta propia, lo que vale es la motivación del personal. Además, quería saber si estabas aburrido en esta espaciosa oficina sin nada que hacer. ¿Sabes? Podríamos ocuparnos en un concienzudo trabajo de campo, un poco de ejercicio antes de dormir es bueno para el cuerpo ¿No crees? –se inclinó a un más- A mí personalmente me encanta, sobre todo lo agresivo que puedes ser en la cam… -antes de poder terminar la frase, la filosa arma se había clavado con fuerza en la superficie de madera del mueble, muy, muy cerca del dedo índice de su subordinado. Un risueño Hyuuga se había movido justo a tiempo mientras el exasperado jefe echaba chispas por los ojos.

_Maldición._

-¡Ahh…me asustaste! No deberías ser tan intenso, solo bromeaba.

-Fallé, _idiota. _–gruñó dejando olvidado el objeto aún clavado en el escritorio.

Sólo **é**_**l **_era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas, de provocar semejante reacción impulsiva de su parte.

Esperaría, cuando estuvieran en un lugar más apropiado, se ocuparía de dejárselo claro.

_Él era el que mandaba. Los perros sólo obedecían._

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?


	3. Malos entendidos

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

**.**

**Escena 03: **Malos entendidos

**.**

**Raiting: **T

**Pairing: **Insinuaciones de Frau x Hakuren.

**Advertencias:** Slash. Algo explícito.

**Agradecimientos: miavid**, nuevamente gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer y dejar un reviwe! Espero que este pequeño slash no sea de mucha molestia.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La idea de duchas comunales a veces le molestaba de sobremanera por la cantidad de alumnos y obispos dentro de la iglesia, eso y la poca privacidad a la hora de tomar un tranquilo baño sin las triviales conversaciones de los chicos de por ahí. Sin embargo, a esas horas de la tarde, todos se encontraban sumidos en sus labores normales y eran muy pocos los que en tiempo libre acudían a ese lugar. Las regaderas, entonces, yacían desocupadas consumidas por el silencio.

Ingresó al lugar con sus objetos personales bajo el brazo. Acomodó sus ropas de forma desorganizada en una cesta enumerada dentro de un casillero dispuesto a un costado del recibidor. Con una toalla amarrada a sus caderas, caminó por las largas filas de muros con azulejos. Se detuvo al notar que alguien más tomando una ducha.

_Mala suerte._

El pequeño rubio de cabella larga parecía estar muy concentrado terminando de limpiar su cuerpo. Lo observó detenidamente. El otro pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y su mirada escrutadora, ya que sus músculos se tensaron visiblemente, rígidamente se volteó.

-¡Hola! Hakuren ¿Verdad? –le saludó.

El rubio se atoró con su saliva, tan sólo logró tartamudear algo en respuesta y luego tosió con violencia.

-Hey, tranquilo –se rió al notar la mirada avergonzada y detallada del adolescente en su persona. Un lindo sonrojo cubría su rostro. –No voy a morderte –finalizó pícaramente disfrutando de la incomodidad del otro ante su broma. Se acercó hacia la ducha contigua. Hakuren dudó unos instantes antes de cerrar la llave del agua y huir de allí.

_Parece una chica con el cabello largo_, pensó el ojiazul.

No alcanzó a reaccionar muy bien, lo vio resbalarse al pasar rápidamente por su lado, intentó detener su caída, sin embargo, la mano que se apoyó en su toalla no encontró resistencia, _era demasiado tarde, _esta se resbaló, y el cuerpo completo del chico le hizo perder el equilibrio. No supo cómo diablos había buscado la forma de maniobrar para evitar que este se lastimara.

_¿Qué diablos…?_

No estaba siendo favorecido ese día. Ni el mismo estaba seguro como habían terminado así. Le sintió removerse, su pequeño cuerpo tocaba plenamente el suyo, de una manera deliciosamente cálida que llegó a envidiar. Lo observó, los ojos de Hakuren casi salían de sus cuencas ante el sorpresivo evento. Su respiración agitada era una clara señal que estaba asustado.

_Pervertido, _gritaron las voces de su consciencia.

Si, como no serlo ante sus pensamientos. Un rubio de cabello largo sentado a horcadas sobre él con sus delgadas piernas a lado y lado de su cadera permitiendo plenamente que ciertas partes de sus anatomías tuvieran contacto, y la visión maravillosa del pecho subiendo y bajando agitado mientras la cara roja del chico le hacía ver adorable.

_Dios debe odiarme_

Escuchó un ruido sordo, un chico que pasaba por allí les había visto. Un chichón en la cabeza y el hilo de sangre que se derramaba por su nariz no eran el mayor problema.

_Esta vez no había sido intencional._

Tendría que hablar con Castor, pederasta y acosador no era algo bueno que mostrar en su historial de conducta como obispo.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?


	4. Traición

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

**.**

**Escena 04: **Traición

**.**

**Raiting: **T

**Pairing: **Ninguna. Friendship. Frau-Teito-Mikage.

**Advertencias:** Muy cursi.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se estiró perezosamente sobre el cómodo colchón sintiendo como las suaves sábanas se acomodaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Contempló la habitación por unos instantes y una idea vaga aterrizó en su cabeza. Ah, estaban en _Norhbumg,_ un pueblo de paso que habían encontrado a pleno camino.

-Ya era hora mocoso. Pensé que estabas muerto –le saludó el rubio a unos pasos de distancia de su cama.

Entrecerró sus ojos de forma peligrosa. Como odiaba ese humor negro y esos comentarios brillantes –los llamaba el mayor- tan salidos de tono.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9:36 am. Deberías pensar en levantarte de allí. Ven y toma el desayuno. –comentó mientras mordía una rebanada de pan con mermelada y leía el periódico.

-No quiero –gruñó dándose la vuelta e ignorando olímpicamente al otro –No soy un niño que deba obedecer a la clase de adulto que eres.

-Bueno, parece que otros si están interesados en hacerme caso. ¿Verdad Mikage? –habló burlonamente mientras extendía una galleta con mermelada y se la mostraba.

El animalito rosa observó el objeto entre sus manos con un brillo de interés. El castaño le acarició la cabeza. –No te preocupes. No tienes que hacerle caso a ese acosador, aun así sigues siendo parte del equipo.

-Oh, ¿Eso crees? –le retó el ojiazul con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla y con la otra levantando el premio. -No estoy obligándolo, si es lo que crees.

-Lo conozco mejor que tú.

-¿En serio? Puedo hacerlo mejor.

-Inténtalo –finalizó sonriente. _Con Mikage él ganaría_.

Frau se limitó a hacer una mueca siniestra.

_Eso crees._

Y ante la cara estupefacta del menor, su mejor amigo, compañero y rival había cedido ante la tentación. El pequeño recibió su galleta como premio mientras recibía una atenta y cariñosa caricia por parte del obispo.

-_Te gané_ –sentenció con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Al otro no le quedó más opción que recostarse y cubrirse con las mantas.

Tal vez Mikage había caído, pero él, definitivamente no lo haría.

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Monstruos

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

**.**

**Escena 05: **Monstruos

**.**

**Raiting: **T

**Pairing: **Labrador-Frau.

**Advertencias:** Leve shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas hizo un movimiento imperceptible pero su sueño se deshizo de pronto y la supuesta realidad de la que gozaba plenamente, perdió validez. Abrió sus ojos perezosos tratando de acostumbrar su mirada a la habitación iluminada por los incipientes rayos de sol de la mañana. Gruñó molesto. La maldita noche lo había abandonado con tanta rapidez que su mente no había alcanzado la suficiente lucidez.

Decidió levantarse, entonces se percató de cuál había sido el motivo de su temprano despertar. Totalmente pegado a su cuerpo sin respetar en lo mínimo su espacio personal, unas pálidas piernas enredadas con las suyas y unos brazos fuertes casi asfixiándolo en un forzado abrazo de oso eran producto de su rubio compañero, el cual, dormía plácidamente.

_¿Cuándo…?_

Recordó entonces.

_-¡Frau, no hay monstruos en tu armario….simplemente, porque es una iglesia! –gritó en un vano intento por hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero la fuerza no cedió y el hombre rubio continuaba debatiéndose entre sus brazos para colarse en su cama._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Las rarezas no respetan los lugares sagrados desde que existan víctimas potenciales para ellos! –se defendió el ojiazul apartando el brazo alrededor de su cuello y fijando su atención en algún espacio vulnerable para escurrirse del otro._

_-Aja, como digas. Eres tan infantil, por Dios. ¿Cómo te puedes considerar una divinidad si sigues temiendo a la oscuridad? –cerró su puño para asestarlo en la cara del desprevenido contrincante._

_-¡Se meterán en mi cama! ¡Castor, no es la primera vez que duermes conmigo! ¿Por qué eres tan quisquilloso? –gritó agriamente palpándose con cuidado su labio roto. Un hilo de sangre caía por su barbilla._

_-Intento dormir. Largo. Eres ruidoso. –finalizó antes de volver a acomodar las sábanas para disponer a descansar._

_-Tendré sexo contigo a cambio de asegurarme un mismo lugar en la cama ¿No es un mal trato, verdad? –sonrió complacido al ver como el pelirojo se incorporaba de un salto y lo pateaba sin consideración por el estómago._

_-Sigues sin tener el mínimo sentido de lo que es la prudencia –le regañó manteniendo su pie descalzo en el pecho del ojiazul._

_-Tengo una buena vista desde aquí –canturreó sin despegar su mirada de la panorámica bajo la pijama del otro ghost._

_Idiota._

Así era como había terminado compartiendo su cama gracias a las ridículas excusas del rubio para burlarse de él y escabullirse en su lecho cada noche. Algo llamó su atención, la sábana se había deslizado ante su movimiento dejando al descubierto más de dos tercios de la figura desnuda del otro cuerpo.

Sonrió. Haciendo malabares y acopio de su fuerza logró soltarse del firme agarre al cuál era sometido. Permaneció unos instantes más contemplando la escena ante sus ojos. Después de todo, valía la pena.

_Sí, yo también tengo una buena vista desde aquí._

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


	6. Condenado

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

**.**

**Escena 06: **Condenado

**.**

**Raiting: **M

**Pairing: **Ayanami/Frau

**Advertencias:** Lemon explícito.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los susurros continuaban resonando en su cabeza de manera tan dolorosa que se volvía insoportable. La extraña sensación de desosiego invadía cada fibra de su ser, estaba ansioso. Se estaba volviendo loco.

_Eres mío._

La guadaña vibró en respuesta surgiendo de pronto en el lugar. No pudo detenerla, allí estaba imponente, levantándose grotesca ante él y removiéndose desesperadamente.

Sí, porque allí estaba él. Su **verdadero** amo.

Se retorció molesto llevando una mano a su adolorido antebrazo, intentando inútilmente calmar las ansias de sangre, de almas.

-Es inútil –le aconsejó la voz.

Sintió como era tomado por la muñeca y su brazo alejado de la guadaña. No se movió. Sus ojos azules mantuvieron la vista de los ajenos que brillaban etéreos y maliciosos.

-Qué quieres –le exigió, pero no recibió respuesta.

Ni siquiera lo impidió. El otro lo recostó con violencia en la cama, sometiéndolo, esclavizándolo. No había motivos para pelear, porque hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la guerra. Sabía lo que seguiría.

Las ropas desaparecieron y entonces, los cuerpos contactaron, duro, sucio y violento. No quedó espacio sin tocar, sin poseer, sin marca. Uno, dos y varios movimientos más se hicieron rápidos a medida que las respiraciones se hacían entrecortadas y los gemidos aumentaban. Luego el placer llegó a ocupar el lugar de la razón. Y no importó nada más. Enemigos, contrapartes, divinidades, odio o repulsión.

-Ya sabes, no puedes escapar de mí

Claro que lo sabía, y se odiaba por ello. Aunque** olvidarlo** era la parte más difícil.

Permaneció quieto mientras la calidez momentánea lo abandonaba y la guadaña volvía a atormentarle con sus necesidades.

Sí, se había ido.

Con fuerza de voluntad la hizo desaparecer dentro del sello para acallar los gritos de miedo y dolor que tantos había reclamado su arma de perdición.

No había esperanza, no para él. Su jodida existencia estaba clavada en lo más profundo de su propio hueco de **oscuridad**.

_Como lo aborrecía._

Abrió los ojos. Nuevamente la luz de la mañana se filtraba por la roída cortina de la ventana. Permaneció unos instantes hasta que decidió levantarse.

Afortunadamente no tenía mucho trabajo y podía permitirle al chico de la habitación de al lado dormir un poco más.

Caminó torpemente al baño. Se detuvo. La sensación pegajosa entre sus piernas era fastidiosa.

_Ojalá fuera una sólo una pesadilla._

Porque ese maldito recordatorio y las marcas rojizas y amoratadas en su cuerpo le restregaban en la cara lo** patético** que era.

Un** esclavo** que espera cada noche al retorno de su amo.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


	7. Irresponsable

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

**.**

**Escena 07: **Irresponsable

**.**

**Raiting: **T

**Pairing: **Ayanami/Hyuuga

**Advertencias:** Yaoi implícito.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevó el vaso a medio llenar hasta sus labios, poco a poco la bebida se deslizó a través de su cavidad bucal quemando suavemente la garganta para hacerse paso hasta su estómago. Degustó el sabor y la textura del líquido que iba pasando con rapidez, hasta dejarlo vacío.

_Delicioso._

No había mejor sensación que sentirse satisfecho y positivo con la vida simplemente por ingerir esa clase de brebajes.

_¡Qué viva el alcohol!_

Alabó mentalmente al genio de semejante brillantez.

-¡Quiero otra barman! –gritó alegremente mientras dejaba a un lado sus lentes oscuros y se restregaba los ojos con pereza. El barman se materializó frente a él con una sonrisa conciliadora –Creo que esta será la última, vete a casa cuando la termines.

El aludido se quejó ante la sugerencia aburrida del sujeto de la barra. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo y tomó el vaso entre sus dedos para continuar con la faena. La _**práctica**_ hace al maestro, dijo un sabio hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque para su desgracia, nunca tocó sus labios. Una mano firme en su muñeca había detenido cualquier movimiento. Levantó la mirada ebria y se topó con unos ojos violetas clavados intensamente sobre los suyos. Rio tontamente -¡Aya-tan! –le saludó.

-Vámonos –le convidó fríamente antes de obligarlo a dejar el recipiente sobre la superficie y tirarlo fuera de su puesto.

-¡Oye, no seas aguafiestas! –rezongó con molestia impidiendo con su cuerpo ser arrastrado por la fuerza del otro.

No recibió ninguna mirada asesina o un comentario mordaz.

_Extraño._

Percibió de pronto la cercanía del general por unos instantes a la altura de su oído. Le murmuró algo en un tono que le hizo estremecerse junto con una mano ajena que traviesa se había decidido a colarse debajo de sus ropas. Gimió bajito.

_Esa era la mejor parte de la borrachera._

Ayanami se separó para tirarlo nuevamente, y esta vez, no encontró resistencia. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en su rostro. Los cadetes y militares alrededor se encogieron en sus puestos, otros se apartaron.

-_Es un demonio…_ -susurró uno convencido de la tortura que le esperaba al pobre Hyuuga al osar retar al general.

Para Ayanami simplemente, era su forma de convencer al otro hombre sin llamar demasiado la atención. Para Hyuuga, esa situación que se repetía constantemente, era el motivo para que decidiera abandonarse al vicio del alcohol de vez en cuando.

Después de todo, la _**lógica**_ de un borracho sólo recibe propuestas indecentes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Lecciones de botánica

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

**.**

**Escena 08: **Lecciones de botánica.

**.**

**Raiting: **T

**Pairing: **Ninguna.

**Advertencias:** Crackfic! Relacionado con los hechos del manga donde Castor se enfrenta a Ayanami y resulta gravemente herido. No hay spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yuki Amemiya** y **Yukino Ichihara**, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Descansa –le había dicho en un débil susurro. La puerta se había cerrado y no quedaba nadie más en ese lugar a parte de él.

Intentó liberarse de las toscas cuerdas que lo mantenía atado a la cama, pero fue inútil. Esas lianas eran invencibles, después de todo era_** él**_ quien las había creado, exclusivamente para tal fin. Encarcelarlo. Las contempló de reojo y un escalofrío cruzó por toda su espina dorsal.

_¿Sabes? Muchas plantas carnívoras tienen la capacidad de producir una sustancia atractiva y pegajosa que atrapa a sus presas y le facilita comérselas mientras éstas, aún, siguen con vida (1)._

Gruñó molesto. La sensación de entumecimiento comenzaba apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ya lo sabía, como no iba a hacerlo, hace mucho tiempo que estaba a su lado, sin embargo, su estúpida _**ingenuidad **_le estaba cobrando una grave equivocación.

Los pasos tranquilos alrededor llamaron su atención. Estaba, nuevamente, acompañado. El joven de ojos magenta lo detalló unos instantes antes de reírse de su actual estado. –Veo que has intentado escapar. Es bueno que hayas recordado un poco del conocimiento en botánica que te he dado.

-Déjame ir –rogó en un ronco tono de voz.

-No. Los enfermos deben quedarse en cama hasta que mejoren. –sonrió.

-¡Esta no es manera de cuidar de mí y de nadie! –se removió. Casi podía oír los furiosos latidos de su corazón, sus oídos zumbaban y la imagen resultaba un poco distorsionada. – ¡Me vas a _**matar**_! –chilló.

-Estas exagerando, además, las heridas y el estado en que tu cuerpo está no es algo para subestimar –le recordó pacientemente mientras tomaba asiento al lado del nervioso hombre de cabellos castaños. –A ver, abre la boca, unas cucharaditas de esta medicina y en pocos días estarás como nuevo.

-No soy un inválido, Labrador –renegó alejando su rostro del cubierto levantado al aire. –Eso huele mal.

Todo movimiento cesó por completo luego de su frase. Temeroso miró a su compañero de cuarto y notó como el gesto pacífico eran levemente torcido por una mueca de profunda malicia. Ahora entendía la razón por la que Frau escapaba de Labrador cuando se encontraba aún lastimado.

Estaba a punto de empezar la _**tortura**_.

-Lo sien… -balbuceó sin estar seguro del efecto que podría generar. Y entonces se detuvo.

-Castor, creo que deberías reconsiderar la idea de tomar la medicina ¿No crees? –la frase cobró un sentido lúgubre en los labios curvados del otro Ghost.

Notó como con lentos movimientos las lianas iban cobrando vida para dar paso a unas hermosas flores con la forma de trompetas bastante grandes de color blanco.

_Es curioso como una preciosa flor puede hacer daño. Recuerdo que esta tiene una historia muy particular. Ciertos soldados hace muchos años las consumieron en una ensalada y aunque no murieron, padecieron de terribles alucinaciones por más de 10 días (2)._

Cerró los ojos. Definitivamente era una terrible _**pesadilla**_.

Labrador sonrió satisfecho ante la repentina sumisión del otro y se felicitó mentalmente por su brillante forma de persuasión. Definitivamente enseñar su placer en la vida era una manera efectiva de tomar el control de la situación.

Castor por su parte recordaría en otra ocasión, visitar la biblioteca cumplidamente para aprender de botánica, eso si quería sobrevivir a las peligrosas formas de vida, a las que su amigo depositaba tanta devoción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1) **Existen muchos tipos de plantas carnívoras, tomé el método más común de ellas para atrapar presas.

**(2) **La planta se llama **Estramonio **(_Datura stramonium_). Bastante peligrosa.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Técnica

**+Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles+**

.

**Escena 09:**Técnica

.

**Raiting:**T

**Pairing:**Hyuuga x Konatsu

**Advertencias:** Lime. Insinuaciones de yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil –le retó desde su cómoda posición mientras observaba como el muchacho rubio, luchaba con su arma de combate. –Eres terriblemente malo ¿Sabías?

-Cállate –le respondió con enojo. Miró de reojo al adulto de cabello negro que "leía" algo de una revista carente de moral. Bajo los lentes oscuros se imaginó la mirada pervertida que iba a la par con la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro.

_Como lo odiaba._

-Puedo ayudarte, soy un buen espadachín.

-Quién lo dice –gruñó fastidiado tirando su katana lejos.

-No hay necesidad de declaraciones, puedo probarlo –sentenció con una sonrisa de pura maldad en su cara. –Es más rápido y didáctico.

El rubio retrocedió. Era mejor no tentar al _diablo._

-No quiero. Deja que entrene. Largo.

-_Oh_, que sumiso –finalizó recogiendo la espada olvidada y se acercó lentamente hasta el menor –Te voy a enseñar la técnica.

Las manos del pelinegro moldearon con precisión la postura del chico. Con cuidado tocando aquí y allá mientras sus pasos se sincronizaban con los propios le fue mostrando el movimiento.

-¿Ves? ¿Lo sientes? Es sencillo… -le susurró en el oído a la par que una mano le sostenía la muñeca y la otra se deslizaba por la espalda hasta alcanza el pequeño trasero.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios traicioneros de Konatsu. Estaba muy caliente con el cuerpo del mayor totalmente pegado al suyo, sus latidos eran erráticos e hiperventilaba.

_Y el paso final _–le escuchó decir con el aliente golpeando el pabellón de su oreja –Konatsu-kun… ¿Te gustaría que te jodiera aquí mismo? –la pregunta taladró en sus oídos, un sonrojo se hizo evidente y su cuerpo respondió al toque prohibido entre sus glúteos muy por debajo de sus ropas.

_Detente_

Quiso gritarle pero la sensación era deliciosa.

-No lo estás haciendo muy bien –canturreó Hyuuga metiendo entre su boca el lóbulo caliente del rubio.

**Click**

Algo en su mente pareció despertar. La racionalidad que había sido sepultada por el contacto físico brotó impulsada por la ira.

-¡Eres un maldito! –gritó empujando lejos al pelinegro y moviendo ágilmente el filo de la katana elegantemente en un corte transversal.

-¡Muy bien! –Alabó el mayor –Aunque me has cortado –señaló tomándose el antebrazo herido. –Es un ataque mortal.

-Es lo que te mereces por insolente

-Pero si has aprendido, deberías estar agradecido.

-Lástima que haya fallado… ¡Vete con tus revistas a otro lado! –ladró enojado el rubio.

-Definitivamente, nada mejor que un buen consejo y la _motivación_ perfecta para aprender. Sonrió el hombre al ver alejarse a un nervioso chiquillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
